The way she feels
by MizzMassacre
Summary: Oneshot/Angst "Entonces ella cerró los ojos y encontró alivio en un cuchillo, la sangre fluye mientras ella llora" Los últimos momentos de la vida de Misa, cuando finalmente decide admitir que Light nunca la amó y lo único que hizo fue utilizarla.


**† The way she feels †**

Autora: MizzMassacre  
Disclaimer: los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen.  
Advertencias: Angst, Oneshot.

* * *

**† Oneshot †**

Era otro día más que pasaba en su vida, con la única diferencia de que este había sido quizás el peor. Nunca había deseado tan desesperadamente morir, estaba harta de todo y de todos. Entró en su habitación y se sentó en el frío suelo, con la espalda apoyada en su cama. Imágenes de él pasaban rápidamente por su mente, haciendo que su dolor creciese más. Hacía quizás una semana que le había regalado el silencio a él, quizás porque no significa nada, o quizás porque es eterno, como el amor que sentía hacia él. No dejaba de darle vueltas, ella lo había apoyado siempre y se había entregado por completo a él, ¿por qué el no valoraba eso?

Se arrepintió de haberle dicho que lo quería, desde aquel momento él lo único que había hecho fue jugar con ella. ¿Y lo que más detestaba de sí misma? Que ella se dejaba, estaba tan desesperada de conseguir su amor, que le dejaba hacer con ella lo que quisiera. Nunca había sido muy cariñoso con ella, pero poco a poco y sin dar explicaciones, él se fue alejando de su vida, la distancia que los separaba era como un océano de dolor, mentiras y esperanzas rotas. Lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos... "¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?", no se dejaba de repetir a sí misma mientras miraba hacia el techo de su habitación buscando una respuesta. "Sólo quería que supieras que lo eras todo para mí...".

Los lamentos en su cabeza crecían a cada segundo, no encontraba respuesta a por qué él había alimentado su dolor y llevado a este estado mental. Muchas veces había intentado en vano olvidarlo, sólo para prevenir el dolor que sabía que algún día traería consigo, en vano también intento despreciarlo, odiarlo a muerte en el momento en el que decidió abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que él sólo la había utilizado. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido... Sabía que estaba equivocada pensando en que él la amaba, pero se sentía tan bien... No comprendía, prácticamente le había entregado su vida junto con su corazón entero, ¿es que no era suficiente para él? Pero ya toda esperanza que albergaba había muerto, había sido apuñalada cuando ella se rehusó a seguir luchando. Todo había terminado, y no había modo de cambiar el presente. Sólo llantos se oían en todo el cuarto, un mar de lágrimas corría por sus dos mejillas mientras un torbellino de pensamientos llenos de desesperación no cesaba de inundar su mente.

Sus humedecidos ojos se abrieron por unos instantes y comenzaron a mirar una de sus muñecas, viendo las venas a través de su pálida piel. Se sentía frágil, inútil, no encontraba ni una razón por la que seguir viviendo. Empuñando el cuchillo en su temblorosa mano, cada vez agarrándolo con más fuerza a medida que lo acercaba a su muñeca. Cerró los ojos, y comenzó a sentir el calor de la sangre empapando su muñeca, su mano... Pero no le importó en absoluto, ese era su único alivio, escapar de este mundo de la manera más cobarde pero hermosa. El dolor de los cortes lo soportaba sin esfuerzo, pero gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a doler, deseando que ese desgarrado grito se llevara consigo todos sus temores. Se sentía completamente sola, y quizás tuviera razón. Mordió su labio y, sin que sus lágrimas cesaran de caer, se dejó caer en el frío suelo, esperando a que la muerte viniera a por ella, mientras en su mente el nombre de Light no cesaba de resonar en el silencio de la habitación, imágenes de él pasaban como diapositivas hasta que al final la oscuridad la atrapó por completo.

* * *

_Y ahí se termina. Para empezar, este fic se me ocurrió por la canción de Between The Trees que da nombre al fic. Fue una idea rápida, no me tuve que parar a pensar nada mientras escribía, las palabras iban fluyendo, quizás porque también yo me sienta identificada con esto que escribí. Se lo dedico a mi Alextoxic, aunque no haya tenido ocasión de darle un final feliz e incluir la ahora "nuestra frase". Es un pequeño e insignificante agradecimiento por todo tu apoyo, por estar siempre ahí fuera la hora que fuese, y por no importarte pasar horas y horas hablando conmigo, sólo para hacerme ver que no estoy sola y para hacerme sonreír. Gracias. Espero que os haya gustado, y que dejéis opiniones y críticas en los reviews, ¡los agradezco mucho! Un saludo, MizzMassacre._


End file.
